Hook Charming have some fun )
by InfinityXInfinityy
Summary: Hook goes back to get his hook, but when he sees Charming just lying there, how can he resist his body?


Hook crept up behind charming, trying to be as quiet as he could. His shoes squeaked on the ground. Charming turned as Hook quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. "Apologies, mate."

Hook walked over to the sheriffs desk and pulled out his hook. He carefully placed it into the hole in his hand, twisting it in tightly. He was just about to leave when he turned and looked at charming, lying face down on the floor. It stemmed such a shame to leave such a sexy body just lying there untouched. He walked over to Charming and nudged him, to see if he would wake. He made no sound, so hook crept back up behind him and slid the tip of his hook into the back of his pants, slowly pulling them down. He stared hungrily for a moment at Charming's bare ass, before pulling the cheeks apart and spitting in between them. He moved his mouth up to Charming's hole and shoved his tongue inside. He darted it in and out, rimming him, savoring the taste of his delicious ass-hole. He pulled his tinge out and sat up. It wasn't as fun pleasuring people without them knowing, without hearing them moan for more."I think it's time to tie you up.", Hook said a devilish grin forming on his lips.

Charming slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he was waking, standing up? He then noticed that his hands and feet were chained to a pole, still in the sheriffs office. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty!", Hook Said.

"Hook! What've you done!"

"Something you'll enjoy, I can tell you that." Hook started slowly walking towards charming, who was only now just realizing that he was butt naked.

He frantically tried to cover his dick, trying to push one leg over the other.

"Now why would you want to hide something like that? You should be proud!" Hook was talking about Charming's 10 inch cock.

"I can't wait to bounce up and down on that thing, that is unless you prefer it the other way round?"

"I'm not doing anything over the sort with you, Hook. I have a wife."

"Oh I would never tell, besides wether you choose to or not I'm still going to make you. Pirates are very kinky, after all." Hook said with a wink.

"Your going to rape me?" Charming said in disgust.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it, and I promise you will!" Hook ,still fully clothed, grabbed Charming's face and shoved his tongue down his throat. Charming quickly reacted by trying to throw hook off of him.

"Now you don't wanna make me use this, do you?" Hook said, holding up a vial of magic powder he had stolen from Cora.

"Because I promise you, it won't be pretty." Hook proceeded to once again make out with Charming, this time without much resistance. He started yanking on charming cock, which charming was trying to resist becoming hard. "Spit on my face." Hook asked of Charming, however Charming stayed still, not moving an inch.

"Okay so this is how it's gonna be, aye? I'm going to have to make you obedient then." Hook opened a suitcase that was sitting on a chair near them and pulled out a large black whip.

He hit Charming's back hard with the whip, causing large red marks to appear. "Ahhh Fuck!" Charming exclaimed in agony.

Hook then spanked Charming ass with his hand causing a moan to shoot out of Charming's mouth. "Ahh, you like that now do you?" He did it again, harder. Another moan escaped Charming's lips. Hook softly licked the marks on Charming's back. He then returned to Charming, and asked him to spit on him once again. Charming spat on his face without hesitation this time.

"Ahh, That's a good boy." He wiped he spit of his cheek and forced it back into Charming's mouth with his finger. He then bet down and proceeded to wrap his mouth around charming thick cock. "Arghh...Fuck yeah!" Moan after moan escaped Charming's mouth.

Hook loved his feeling, pleasuring people. Pirates were always much better than others at sex. He Deep-throated charming, his nose scraping against his shaved pubes. He removed with mouth from Charming's dick and bent underneath him, sucking at his balls. He placed his mouth slightly below them, so that charming had to bend down to dip his ball-sack into Hook's mouth. " You fucking tease." Charming said.

"It is rather fun, now isn't it?" Hook stood up and removed his pants. He turned around and started grinding his bare ass into Charming's wet dick.

"Ahhhhhh, FUCK!" Moans were escaping both men's mouths. Hook started to untie Charming's arms, so that he could bend down and suck Hook off. He licked at his nipple as he did this. Charming's arms fell t his sides.

"Now get down and su-" Charming hit hook with such force he fell to the ground.

"I don't think so" he said.

Hook woke up lying on the bed inside the jail cell, with his pants back on. He looked up and saw Charming through the dark green bars, watching him wake.

"Oh good morning 'Sleeping Beauty'. Just to let you know you've been arrested for attacking me and then forcing yourself on me."

"I can see that, thank you." Hook said.

"You totally liked it though." Hook said with a wink. Charming had been feeling weird and nervous ever since he knocked Hook out, because he had realized that he actually had enjoyed it, even more than when he did it with Snow. He shook it off and went to go answer a phone call in the sheriffs office. Fortunately it wasn't an emergency, because he had to stay here and watch Hook. When he returned Hook was leaning up on the bars of he jail-cell, stroking his cock.

"What the hell are you doing". He asked.

"Well this is not illegal now is it?" He said sticking his tongue out and licking the sides if the bars.

"Yeah, I think you'll find it is."

"Don't act like you don't like watching me, or that you didn't enjoy what we did. I'm fairly sure I stole your daughters superpower of telling when people are lying an you certainly are."

Oh and Emma and his family, ugh he couldn't think about them right now. All his feelings were being overpowered by a feeling of lust and desire for Hook's body.

Charming slowly walked over to Hooks cell and placed his hand oh Hook's thick cock, stroking it.

"Ahh, I knew you'd come around." Charming bent down and sucked down the shaft of Hooks dick, he ran his mouth back up and licked around the tip, causing Hook to moan loudly. He stood up and roughly kissed him. Running their hands through each others hair. He flipped Hook around and pulled down his pants, pulling his own cock out as well. He pulled Hooks ass apart enough to see his hole and hungrily licked at it.

"Fuuuuuuuck..." Hook moaned loudly. Charming pulled his mouth away and spat on his hand, rubbing it around on his own cock. He slowly started to push his length into Hook, finally getting his full 10inches in there he slammed his dick in and out of hooks ass. "Oh Fuck! oh YESSS!" Hook moaned.

"Ohhh Uhhhhhh Yes, FUCK!" Charming pulled his length out and slammed I back in hard. "Oh Fuck Yes! fuck me harder!" Charming slapped Hooks ass. "Mmmmmmmm...OH YES!"

"UGH, Hook I think I'm gonna...ARGHHH!"

"OH YES! Do it inside me!" Charming shoot half his load into hooks ass, then pulled out and the rest went on his hands and hooks bum. Charming licked his jizz off Hooks ass and then let Hook lick the rest of his hand. He went into the cell with Hook and rubbed Hook's dick. He knelt down and sucked Hook until he exploded in Charming's mouth. "Mmm, does it taste good?" Hook asked.

"Why don't you try for yourself?" Charming stood up and made out with hook. Their tongues filled every cavity of the other mans mouth, pushing each other out of the way. Charming pushed Hook onto the jail cells bed and walk out of the prison, locking the door. " Aren't you gonna let me free now?" Hook asked.

"Nah, imagine how much fun we could have." Charming said with a wink.

"Bastard..." Hook said with a smile.


End file.
